


Barry and Matty

by Scarlet_Avenger (Lady_Lightning)



Series: The Flash Adventures [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caregiver!Phil, Caregiver!Tony, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Matt, Littleverse, Neurtral!Bruce, Neutral!Natasha, Neutral!Thor, Other, caregiver!Hal, caregiver!Steve, little!Clint, little!barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Scarlet_Avenger
Summary: Barry pops over to Stark Tower and meets Tony and his Little, Matty.





	Barry and Matty

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, soooo here it is lol.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

So, here’s the thing… Tony was dying. Tony was dying from the adorableness of the two Littles sitting in the living room on the playmat. They had a strange visitor from another earth who was unable to get home because he slipped into headspace in a panic after landing on a new earth unexpectedly. 

The boy had managed a short and not very detailed explanation before sinking. Matty, who was Tony’s Little, had been panicking and covering his ears because Barry’s presence seemed to be overwhelming his senses. To everyone’s surprise, he quickly befriended the new boy and they’d been playing ever since.

Perhaps it was the obvious presence of other Littles that had pulled Barry into Littlespace but that didn’t change his shyness and reluctance to let anyone but his Daddy go anywhere near him. Matty was the only one Barry seemed to be remotely okay with being around. 

Unfortunately for him, Barry had to get put into Little clothing and a diaper at some point, they had no clue of his age range at first but as he and Matty conversed they quickly estimated his age-range to around 1-2 like Matty.

Once they had the boy changed, from what they assume was a hero’s uniform, placing said outfit in a safe place until the boy came out of Littlespace, they placed him in the playpen with Matty. The two older Littles- Clint and Bucky who were both around 3 or 4 were on a different floor for the day with their Daddies. 

Matty had been really overwhelmed today and so Tony decided it was a good day for them to stay on Tony’s private floor instead of the communal floor. After a meeting with the team about the random boy popping into the tower, who they quickly decided was of no harm(how could a boy so cute be dangerous?) they left Tony to watch him and Matty.

Tony was the only one with some experince dealing with such young Littles- more fit for the age range than Steve or Phil who were suited to toddlers- was left to watch two babies. He thought it was going to be overwhelming- and he was sort of right.

Barry was hard to deal with in the way that he didn’t want anything to do with Tony- even when he wanted comfort(like when he had fallen over and hurt himself but still hadn’t let Tony even approach). Tony had to get him changed- Barry wailing with an angry pout the whole time but he quickly settled down and started to have fun with Matty as soon as Tony let him go.

Feeding him was going to be trouble- like moving him to the kitchen and into a high chair, giving him a much-needed bath, changing him, laying him down for a nap, basically, anything that involved Tony taking care of him until either his caregiver found him or he was back in his Big headspace was going to be troublesome. 

Tony was also worried that Barry- even though he seemed like a nice Little, smiling and having fun with Matty- was going to influence Matthew in a bad way. Seeing another Little throw a tantrum might give Matty a few ideas of his own and Tony liked his baby just the way he was. Matty could be defiant, sure, but only when he was truly uncomfortable.

Tony couldn't tell if Barry was truly scared and wanted his Daddy or if the boy just didn’t like other people or even if the boy was being defiant just for the hell of it. The boy seemed genuinely nice as he played with Matty calmly, he was sure that Barry just had to be stressed, he had Jarvis monitoring him just in case, he was sure Barry would settle in soon enough. 

It was getting closer and closer to nap time for Matty- he was sure that Barry could use a nap too. He walked over to the refrigerator and popped it open, grabbing two of the premade bottles he’d made up this morning so they were ready for Matty when he needed them, and warmed them up. He’d been in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the boys through the door because it seemed to put Barry more at ease.

Unfortunately, before he could even finish heating the bottles up in the warmer, a cry erupted through the room. When he rushed into the living room because of the unfamiliar cry, he saw Barry crying, trying to climb out of the playpen- Matty behind him with his bottom lip wobbling and tears quickly gathering in his eyes.

“Barry?” Tony asked, walking over to the playpen and trying to pick the Little up calmly. “What’s wrong, buddy?” Tony said, letting out a sigh when the Little managed to get away from him. How the hell could he move that fast, anyway? The Little looked so pale it was worrying. He’d looked fine not too long ago, what the hell happened? 

Barry gave him a funny look, seemingly unfocused as he wailed. Then, just like that, the boy was out- limp body falling over onto the playmat with a soft thud. His breathing was ragged, his temperature high as Tony swooped in to check the Little over. “Jarvis? What’s wrong with the boy?” Tony asked in a panic as Matty began to cry, fear in every one of his features.

“Our young guest seems to have passed out because of hypoglycemia,” Jarvis reported. “His glucose levels dropped dramatically over the last two minutes,” Jarvis told him.

“Two minutes?” Tony asked as he scooped the boy up, holding him close. “Have Bruce prep the med lab and get Steve up here immediately!” Tony paced around the room, unable to leave Matty unsupervised but needing to rush Barry to the med lab. As soon as the elevator let out its familiar ding, Tony raced into the elevator, pushed Steve onto his floor with a simple ‘watch Matty’ before being whisked to the medical floor.

Bruce set to treating Barry’s hypoglycemia as soon as the boy was laid out on the bed. He hooked the kid up to saline and watched as the bag was drained in less than a full minute. He kept hooking up new ones as the bags emptied- and Tony was relieved when Steve brought Matty to him. Matty was still crying, obviously unsure of what was happening but had a bottle firmly in his mouth, Steve holding it for him as he looked straight at Tony.

Tony took him, holding the bottle for him as soon as Steve handed the boy over, hugging him closer. Bucky was on the communal floor with Phil and Clint, Tony figured as Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, putting his chin on Tony’s shoulder as he let out a sigh. “What happened?” He asked quietly, watching as Matty started to drift to sleep.

“I’m not sure, honestly,” Tony replied. “One minute I was heating up their bottles for their nap and the next Barry was wailing. I checked on him but he wouldn’t let me close, not until he passed out.”

“I’m sure he knew what was happening and that’s why he was crying in the first place,” Bruce told him. “He’s gone through over a dozen IV bags already,” Bruce walked over to the pair and ran his fingers through Matty’s hair. “From what I can tell, and what Jarvis’ tests have said, the boy has a high metabolism like Steve.”

“My metabolism is about four times faster than the average person,” Steve told them, “I can’t get drunk and sure I eat a lot, but there’s no way that I’d go through that many saline bags and I’ve never suffered through hypogli-hypo,”

“Hypoglycemia,” Tony said.

“Right,” 

“From what I can figure, his is even higher,” Bruce told them as he hooked another saline bag up to Barry’s IV. “I can get an estimated metabolism rate so we know how much he needs,” Bruce told them as he moved to the computer, looking through Jarvis’ compiled data. A few minutes of silence and holograms moving around as Bruce worked and a sigh escaped Bruce’s lips. He hooked another saline drip onto Barry’s IV.

“Looks like his caloric intake is around 10,000 to 15,000 a day at the minimum.”

“That’s the minimum??” Tony asked in shock, adjusting Matty as he leaned toward the holoscreens. One peek at the data had him sighing. This kid had one hell of a metabolism if it required that many calories every day. “We need to get a formula made up for him or something, then,” Tony told them, moving to the lab desk as Matty slept against his chest.

He worked on the holotabs, trying to create a formula for Barry that they could produce. Steve, annoyed that Tony was working with Matty sleeping in his arms, moved to take the Little. “He’s fine with me Steve, he’s asleep and I’m not doing anything dangerous,” Tony told him.

“Let me cuddle him over on the couch, Tony,” Steve said exasperatedly. After some hesitation, Tony handed Matty over and watched as Steve settled on the couch in the corner close to Barry’s bed. He turned back to his work, using both hands to manipulate the formula, working side by side with Bruce.

He scrubbed a hand down his face with a sigh, “I think we got it,” Tony said, Bruce, looking over at the formula then giving a curt nod. “I think that’ll do it,” Bruce confirmed.

“Jarvis, have everything rush ordered in bulk,” Tony told him. “I want everything here within the hour,”

“Already done, Sir. Supplies arriving shortly,” With that Tony let out a sigh and sat back in the chair around Barry, noticing Steve asleep on the couch with Matty pulled close to his chest. Barry started to stir as the packages started arriving, and Tony took the Litle as Bruce made the formula up.

Barry’s eyes popped open, focused and clear, and certainly Big. “Hello,” Tony greeted, knowing that Barry was firmly in his Big space.

“Hi,” He said shyly as he sat up and removed the IV.

“Woah, kid, not so fast,” Tony said in a rush, trying to get him back on the cot. “Get back in the bed,”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve passed out. I’m fine, now,” Barry assured as he continued off the bed. “I assume that I’m on another earth,” He recalled. “Hal’s got to be worried,”

“Hal?” Bruce asked as he approached with a big container of a white powder.

“He’s my caregiver back home,” Barry told them. “I don’t go down easy, normally. I can’t really remember what led me to run over to this earth,” Barry told the as he lifted a hand to his forehead. “My head is foggy,” He told them.

“You’re probably between spaces again,” Tony told him, Barry nodded. He could feel it. 

“I’m really new to headspace, I just Settled with Hal not long ago, and I’m not very good at being Little,” Barry admitted as Tony pushed him back to sit on the bed again. “Hal should come to get me soon,”

“You’re just fine,” Tony assured. “We will welcome him when he gets here but until then, you’re under my care,” Tony told him gently, noting how the Little was fighting headspace with all his might. As Barry fought his headspace, Bruce had started to prep a bottle, handing it to Tony just as Barry really started to fuss out of frustration.

He popped the bottle into the Little’s mouth, watching with a small smile as Barry’s little hands came up to hold it in place. Soon enough Barry was dozing and Tony was able to scoop him up and walk to the door so he could return to his floor.

He tapped Steve’s foot with his own to wake the soldier and gestured toward the door, walking toward it when Steve got up to follow. The boys were laid on the playmat for a nap with blankets and Matty’s favorite bear so that Tony could keep an eye on both as he and Steve sat on the couch. 

“Phil texted,” Steve announced, making Tony raise an eyebrow. “Bucky and Clint passed out watching Pocahontas,” Steve said with a snicker. Bucky and Clint were always claiming they didn’t need naps but their ability to fall asleep during a movie put on at the same time each day never failed to make Steve laugh. Tony let out a scoff as well, the boys were freaking adorable.

Tony got up to grab some coffee and glanced over at the boys. He smiled and whispered to Steve. “Steve, look,” Tony told him. When Steve looked to the boys, they were tangled together, huddled under a blanket as they slept. Their faces were almost smushed together as Matty clung to Barry’s endless warmth.

Matty had a bit of a hard time staying warm, he had heated blankets to help him at night but Barry seemed to run warm and attracted Matty to him as they slept. It made for a very cute sight, indeed. Tony managed to snap a picture. He’d definitely be saving that.

Steve followed Tony into the kitchen as the man went straight for the coffee maker. “I’ve never seen Matty so close with another Little before. Too bad he is from another earth, they could have a playdate.” Steve told him.

“I believe it’s from the closer age range and Barry seems to be a very calm Little. Barry didn’t seem surprised that he was on another earth so I don’t doubt it’s normal for people of his earth to cross dimensions. I wouldn’t count playdates out, yet,” Tony told him with a smile. 

“You like Barry,” Steve said.

“Of course I do. Matty is the only Little for me but anyone would have a hard time resisting a Little as cute as Barry.” Tony stated honestly. Tony and Steve’s conversation got cut short by Jarvis.

“Sorry to interrupt, Sir but there is a breach in security on the landing pad,” Jarvis told them. “Energy signs read as the same frequency that young Barry gives off,” Jarvis told them. Tony sighed.

“Hal’s here for his little,” Tony told him, headed for his Ironman landing pad on the balcony. Once he saw the breach, a man in green, black and white stepped through, eyes covered by a green mask and short chestnut brown hair moving in the wind. “You must be Hal,” Tony announced as he walked toward the pad. “I’m Tony Stark,”

Hal scowled at him but within a second, his mask disappeared, revealing his brown eyes. Steve let out a startled laugh at how similar the two looked. “Is Barry here, then?” Hal asked. Tony nodded calmly.

“He’s taking a nap with Matty over on the playmat,” Tony confirmed. He gestured with his hands, letting the Caregiver walk toward his Little. Once Hal’s eyes landed on the boy he instantly relaxed. 

“Not exactly sure how he got here but he was a delight to have around,” Tony told him. “Barry got close to Matty, Matty’s pretty shy and doesn’t do well with others so it was a bit of surprise.

“Barry’s a people person when he’s big. He’s new to headspace but once he’s comfortable he’s even more of a people person than his adult counterpart.” Hal told them with a nod and smile. 

“Matty’s senses get overwhelmed easily, so it’s surprising that he was more than willing to play with Barry. He barely plays with the other Littles in the tower. I was wondering if he could come for a playdate every once in a while. Matty would surely love to play with him sometime,” Tony asked.

Hal thought for a moment. These people seemed trustworthy- they took care of Barry just fine… He pulled out a device and handed it to Tony. “And this is?” The genius asked.

“It’s a cross-dimensional extrapilator,” Hal told him. “Activate it and a breach will open to our earth. If you ever need help or want to plan that playdate you can call with this device by hitting the smaller red button next to the blue breach button.” Hal explained. Tony smiled, more than happy to have the extra tech. New things always intrigued him.

Hal stayed and chatted with the group, now knowing that they were the Avengers and that Matty was a hero named Daredevil from New York City. The Avengers handled things from simple problems to world-saving issues. Tony himself had a hand in practically every business thanks to Stark International. He helped with programs on just about anything. Clean energy was a big thing he was working on with the arc reactor technology.

When Barry and Matty woke up, it was time for them to say thier goodbyes. Matty and Barry gave each other hugs, and a few tears came to the Littles(and even the caregivers, though they’d never admit it). Hal sent them a nod as Tony opened the breach with the extrapilator, Hal flying through with Barry waving at them as they left.

\---

Barry and Hal popped over to Avengers Tower once a month for a playdate, and when the Avengers sent out an emergency call, the League was there to help, the original seven members meeting with the Avengers to see how bad the trouble was. After the meeting, the rest of the League was pulled over(thier ranks had done a lot of expanding for the sake of having teams they could send anywhere in the world).

Thankfully with all of their help, the infinity stones were swept into multiple different dimensions and Barry had delivered the final punch that had taken Thanos down, running faster than light speed to deliver a blow that had the force of a white dwarf star. The sound was heard throughout the world, loud and clear.

The league left soon after, leaving the avengers to decide what to do with the unconscious Thanos, Hal promising Tony that they'd be there for their regularly scheduled playdate if they were still up for it. Tony, of course, assured them that they could stop in at the tower any time, and thanked them for all their help saving the universe.

After saving the universe, Tony and Matty definitely needed a playdate.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
